List of The Great Movie Ride films
This is a list of films featured in The Great Movie Ride which would take place either at Disneyland Resort in California or Tokyo Disneyland Resort in Japan. Films represented in the ride *''Annie'' (Columbia Pictures) *''Singin' in the Rain'' (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *Doctor Strange (Marvel Studios) *Spider-Man Homecoming (Marvel Studios) *Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2 (Marvel Studios) *''Hairspray'' (New Line Cinema) *''Mary Poppins'' (Walt Disney Pictures) *''My Fair Lady'' (Warner Bros.) *''Oliver!'' (Columbia Pictures) *''The Music Man'' (Warner Bros.) *''Click'' (Columbia Pictures) *''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Das Boot'' (Columbia Pictures) *''Tron'' (Walt Disney Pictures) *''Help!'' (Walter Shenson Films, Subafilms) *''George of the Jungle'' (Walt Disney Pictures) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Warner Bros., Tim Burton Productions) *''Fantasia'' (Walt Disney Pictures) *''Young Frankenstein'' (20th Century Fox) *''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (Warner Bros.) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (Walt Disney Pictures) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (Children's Television Workshop) *''Matilda'' (TriStar Pictures) *''Casablanca'' (Warner Bros.) *''Fantasia 2000'' (Walt Disney Pictures) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, later Warner Bros.) Films in Finale *''Brideless Groom'' *''Gents Without Cents'' *''Sing a Song of Six Pants'' *''Disorder in the Court'' *''Malice in the Palace'' *''Phony Express'' *''If a Body Meets a Body'' *''Rockin' thru the Rockies'' *''Commotion on the Ocean'' *''Restless Knights'' *''Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb'' *''Dizzy Pilots'' *''Boobs in Arms'' *''Show Boat'' *''Annie'' *''Dirty Dancing'' *''Yankee Doodle Dandy'' *''Grease'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Moonwalker'' *''Sister Act'' *''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''Oliver!'' *''Hello, Dolly!'' *''The Music Man'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Anchors Aweigh'' *''Airplane!'' *''Saturday Night Fever'' *''Spice World'' *''Cops'' *''Take the Money and Run'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''A Plumbing We Will Go'' *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *''Arthur'' *''Bright Eyes'' *''A Night at the Opera'' *''Three Man and a Baby'' *''Broadcast News'' *''Arsenic and Old Lace'' *''Beverly Hills Cop'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''Eight Crazy Nights'' *''The Kite Runner'' *''Taxi Driver'' *''Shanghai Knights'' *''True Grit'' *''The French Connection'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Help!'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''San Francisco'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' *''Moby Dick'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' *''Tron: Legacy'' *''The Watcher in the Woods'' *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''10,000 BC'' *''Young Frankenstein'' *''Igor'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Titan A.E.'' *''The Secret of Kells'' *''Star Trek'' *''Fantasia'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''Top Gun'' *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' *''Matilda'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''Fly Away Home'' *''Amadeus'' *''Citizen Kane'' *''Chariots of Fire'' *''Mamma Mia!'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Funny Girl'' *''Gaint'' *''Pal Joey'' *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Adam's Rib'' *''Gone with the Wind'' *''Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss'' *''From Here to Eternity'' *''Shakespear in Love'' *''Pearl Harbor'' *''Wuthering Heights'' *''Notorious'' *''The Way We Were'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Grand Hotel'' *''Queen Christina'' *''A Place in the Sun'' *''The Young Victoria'' *''My Fair Lady'' *''Holes'' *''The Grapes of Wrath'' *''Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'' *''Casablanca'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Troop Beverly Hills'' *''Roman Holiday'' *''Gilda'' *''Short Circuit'' *''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' *''Apocalypse Now'' *''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Lawrence of Arabia'' *''Doctor Zhivago'' *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''High Noon'' *''Star Spangled Girl'' *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' *''Alaska'' *''Patton'' *''Malcom X'' *''Forrest Gump'' *''It's a Wonderful Life'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''The Sound of Music'' *''The Ten Commandments'' *''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' *''Ben-Hur'' *''Jumanji'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition)'' Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:The Great Movie Ride Category:The Indiana Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland London Resort